Re: Turn
by Homura Made Me Do This
Summary: It rained again. All those timelines where you died or turned into a Witch, it rained too, right? One-shot. Warning: Character Death.


**A/N: **So here's another story. YEESH. I guess you can say that this is my version of episode 11. Why? Because I love the utter sadness in that episode.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Puella Magi Madoka Magica. If I do, Mami would shit bricks instead of muskets. Cause she's just that badass.

* * *

**Re: Turn**

I wanted to cry.

I couldn't. You told me to be brave. That time, you yelled encouraging words to me. I fought with confidence I never had before.

You told me that I have to be cool, didn't you? So I did. I became the person you know now. This cold, ice mask I wore some time ago only gave me more pain. I wanted to hold you close. I wanted to keep my eyes on you. But I couldn't. I could no longer remember what it felt like when you hugged me, when you'd talk to me, when you'd smile at me.

It rained again. All those timelines where you died or turned into a Witch, it rained too, right?

I wondered if it would rain too this time.

No, I shouldn't think about that.

You were the only one that would believe me in every timeline. As vague as it might be, but you believed me and that alone was enough. You said you wouldn't forget about me. Had you any idea how much those words meant to me? I don't think you had.

If only I hadn't met you, this wouldn't happen. This repeating tragedy. The tragedy I had to see again and again. Tomoe Mami died. Miki Sayaka turned into a Witch and died… together with Sakura Kyoko.

I… I felt lost.

I didn't even know what I was thinking about. You asked me to kill you that time. I did. I did. I **did**.

You really had no idea just how much you could mean to people. It didn't have to be everyone in your life. You must mean something to someone. You must mean something to your family. Had you ever thought about it? You _never _had.

Didn't you say you want everyone to be happy?

Didn't you say you want to protect everyone?

_Why_?

Those streaks of loneliness in your eyes… don't think I didn't notice it. You were so selfless. So selfless it irritated me. At least try to be selfish once. Once. One time. Was it really that hard?

…

…

And I realized. I was being selfless too. I wanted to save you, to protect you, to hold you in my arms and never let go. Nothing I did was for my own purpose. I wished for you. I held this wish for you. It was my wish, my selfish wish that would be granted for your sake. For you. Only you.

Those words encouraged me. I would go on with this. I want to figh-

"_Isn't it possible that she became more powerful as a Magical Girl every time you reset the timeline?"_

No. No. _No._ _NO. __**NO!**_

That couldn't be right. That couldn't be. Tell me… someone…

"_After all, everything you did was for her."_

I felt disgusted. I didn't want this. I didn't.

…

…

I…

Couldn't I do anything?

Before I knew it, Walpurgisnacht finally appeared. I would defeat it in time. I would, before you could make a contract. A deal with the devil you called Kyubey. I had prepared for this day. Let me protect you.

I shot it. I rammed a truck at it. I killed its familiars. I tried everything. Walpurgisnacht stood still. It wasn't long until it tossed me aside like a pebble to a building. I crashed hard.

As I regained my consciousness, I couldn't feel my right leg…

My time shield was crushed too.

It wasn't like I was going to use it anyway.

I looked forward. The Witch was approaching me slowly. It was so huge… maybe I couldn't win after all. Maybe… maybe everything really was for naught. I rested my back carefully at the building remains behind me.

I was tired.

I wanted to cry.

I could. It felt as if thousands of weight got lifted from my shoulders. I blinked and the tears flowed even more. I watched as my Soul Gem darkened. I still thought about you. I didn't worry about becoming a Witch. Who would protect you? Who would protect you from Kyubey? From the Witches? Who?

My eyes were getting heavier. As I looked up at the dark sky, I felt a jolt of sharp pain shot through my entire body.

I began turning into a Witch.

Then there you were, running up to me, a really worried look on your face as you saw me. You were about to cry. You stumbled through the building's remains as my vision got darker and darker. I could see you mouthing something but… but…

You fell on your knees by my side. You were crying so hard.

No, you shouldn't be here. You shouldn't be! If I were to turn into a Witch and you were here… I… if my Witch form hurt you… Wouldn't that mean I'd be the one that hurt you? But even though I told you to leave, you wouldn't, right? That's the 'you' that I knew.

You held onto my left hand and stroked my corrupted Soul Gem. More pain shot through my body. I flinched, I flailed. The pain was unbearable. When it ceased for a moment, I could see you again.

It wouldn't be for long, I suppose.

I lifted a small rock up. A small, sharp rock. I looked at it for a moment and checked whether it was sharp enough or not. Yeah, this should be enough. This would be it. I handed it over to you. Horror spread across your face, as if you knew what I wanted you to do. I nodded slowly, still holding the small pains that went all over my body.

You shook your head violently. Begging for me to keep my eyes open as you clung onto my wounded figure. I could feel your warm tears fell on my face as you held my head to the crook of your neck. I managed a smile, a comforting smile and told you that everything would be okay.

You screamed in agony. You knew that no matter how much you'd resist, I would never stop pursuing your heart, pursuing your thoughts to be selfish. At least this time. You could run if you do it. No. You _should_ run. You _should_ do it.

I felt you shift for a moment and your sobs stopped. My eyes were half-lidded. I barely maintained my consciousness. It was like I was already dead, but my soul was still intact… and it was corrupted. I felt you kiss the top of my head as you raised your hand that was holding the sharp rock I gave you.

I see you were tired too, right?

I smiled. The last thing I heard before closing my eyes for the last time was the sound of a glass shattering… and a hoarse, sad, yet angelic voice saying

_"I love you, Akemi Homura."_

…

Ah, if only I had more time…

…

I'd let you know that I feel the same, Kaname Madoka.

* * *

It rained again. All those timelines when Madoka died or turned into a Witch, it rained too.

But this time, it was Homura's turn to perform the last act in her stead.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay. Enough with the long face. This is PMMM, so faces should be wide as hell. By the way, I wrote this while listening to 'Inevitabilis' on repeat. Kind of helped.

This fic is actually a request from my sweet little kouhai. She requested for angst and angst I did. Good job on breaking my heart to pieces and grinding the pieces to dust, Mariko.

Reviews. Pleaaaase? *sobs*


End file.
